The Stolen Device
by CarstairsCake
Summary: Mortmain may be dead, but he surely had some allies. That's what everyone thinks after Cecily Herondale is stolen.
1. Chapter 1

"I'll be back by morning!" Cecily Herondale said with excitement, "Morning? The period of time between morning and afternoon, where it is brisk and silent. Lovely, Cecily your not going." Will said with slight amusement. "Only if Raziel shows up in this house I'm not going." She grinned. "And if not who would be taking-" The doorbell rang through out the house without having to answer his question. Cecily sauntered toward the door. At the other side stood a tall young man with sky blue eyes, dirty blonde hair gelled back, wearing a black suit.

Aaron,

"Don't you look ravishing this evening." He said with elegance. Cecily Flushed. Her father coming down the hall shouted, "Tessa when did Cecily start communicating with… him?" He said a little shocked. Tessa came striding down the hall and went over and hugged Aaron. "It's so good to see you!" she said cheerfully, "How have I not heard of "Aaron"? Will said shocked again. "Because You ignored me when I said Cecily met someone. And she has been seeing him for almost three months." Tessa said impatiently. "I thought it was a joke!" Throwing his arms up in the air in defeat, "I thought we were joking around so I told you I wanted a duck for my birthday!" He exclaimed. "Mom we are leaving, Love you. Dad… I will get you that duck don't you worry! Cecily said with sarcasm. Aaron grabbed her wrist and turned to walk down the steps. "I swear on the angel-" But Cecily didn't hear what he was about to swear on the angel, because she just smiled and did a nervous laugh, "I'm so sorry! I thought he knew, and-" he kissed her abruptly, soft on the lips and whispered, "I don't care." and picked her up off her feet and spun her around in his arms. "Let's go have some fun! Shall we?"


	2. Chapter 2

Cecily was walking down her street now, just wanting to sleep. Her cheeks had tears coming down her face. She paused at the door wiping her tears way and trying to recompose herself before going in, incase her parents were still awake. Which she doubted, it was almost 2:00 am, they wouldn't stay up that late she told herself. As she went throughout he front door quietly as she could.

She changed into her little slip on nightgown and went back downstairs to get a glass of water. "Thank the angel, no awoke." she whispered to herself.

Heading back upstairs and into her room sat on the bed was a tall man, black hair, blue eyes, with dark circles under them, wearing a crinkled white under shirt and black jeans.

Her father.

"Shit," she said under her breath, "Hi, what are you doing in my room daddy?" She knew she couldn't play princess against him, he always new when she was lying, but maybe he will play along with it. "Why didn't Aaron take you home?" he said calmly, like he always did when he was angry. "He did." she lied, "Unless I'm going blind, which I assure you will never happen, you walked down the whole street by yourself, and up the front steps by yourself, and into the house by yourself." He said so calmly that it sent chills up Cecily's spine. "He-" she choked on the words, tears stung the back of her trying so hard not to cry. "He… he had a faerie drink and kissed another girl!" She tried to shout, but instead came out as a whisper of desperation. "I left and walked home by myself." She walked over to her father and sat on his lap and cried on his shoulder. "He said he loved me… He didn't mean it." She said so quietly she didn't think he heard it. "Darling, people do things they don't mean to after they drink, and I don't think he new it was a faerie drink at the time. I don't like this lad, but from the way he looks at you, he would do anything to protect you even if it risks doing stupid things." He said with ease. "Trust me princess, I new someone just like that when I was your age." He whispered to her. And at that she fell asleep in her father's arms, cradling her. He carried her over to her bed and slipped the sheets over her body and let them fall against her chest.


	3. Chapter 3

Aaron peeled his eyelids open and sat up. A wave of nausea came up with him, he waited for it to pass, his head felt like a balloon blowing up, "what the hell had happened" he said to himself. He headed down the stairs, trying to remember what had happened the night before, he only remembered taking Isabelle to the party, and drinking something blue… But he remembered quite a few blue drinks not just one. He couldn't think of anything else that happened that night. Did Cecily make it home? How did I make it home? Where is Cecily now? Is she ok? He set down the glass he forgot he was holding, and grabbed his jacket and headed for the door.

Cecily didn't remember much from the night before but every time she closed her eyes for the slightest second she saw Aaron kissing that girl.

"How was the party?" Tessa said eagerly to know if she enjoyed it, "Good," she lied. "So… Give me all the details!" she said like a child on Christmas. "Mom this wasn't my first party you know? And anyway it was really fun," She lied again. "Did Aaron have fun as well?" Cecily saw the excitement of the topic in her eyes, so she decided to keep her mother happy, "I think he had more fun than me, mom." She said one thing truthfully since he found another girl. "Well the boys always do. Your father was always very good at having a good time at parties. Right Will?" She smiled and winked at him, and of course he smiled back at her. "Oh by the angel! Here? Now? That's is repugnant!" She exclaimed. Will spoke with calmness and stared directly into her eyes, "So you had fun at the party last night?" She nodded. He looked back at the paper.

The doorbell rang throughout the house. Her father and her looked at each other as soon as they heard it. He nodded to her giving her the signal, it's fine. Cecily and Will could always read each others minds, but her mother was different she didn't connect to her daughter like they did, but with Will the same way Cecily and him did.

Cecily opened the door, and there stood a tall man wearing black jeans, and a white under shirt.

Aaron,

"Hey! I wanted to make sure you made it home safely." He said anxiously, "I did." she said annoyed. "Well, thanks for coming to see." She started closing the door, but he stuck his foot out. She opened it again and saw his face. It was mixture of confusion and hurt. "Did I do something wrong?" He asked clueless. She through her hands up in defeat, "What have you done right?" She said getting angry. He looked taken aback. "Come on, we are going on a walk." She grabbed his arm and closed the door. He smiled at her. She knew he loved walks, especially with her. "Your not going to like this one." She smirked when she saw his horrified look. She didn't mean to smile, but she was angry at him and it felt good for him to get some sadness.

"So you didn't enjoy the party I take it?" He smirked, he always took things lightly even if it was his grandparents death he always had a smile on his face like everything was okay, another thing Isabelle loved so much about him. "You don't even care what you did last night? Everything you said to me was a lie?" She was starting to choke back tears. She never cried in front of him and she won't now. "Cecily what are you talking about? I don't remember ANYTHING from last night." He said calmly. "Well-" She choked back tears, as her vision got blurrier from tears in the backs of her eyes, "You kissed a girl! I think you had some of the Faerie glitter or some silver- glitter! And you came up to me and told me to have some fun! I was having fun-fun with you! Than… Than you left me for that- Warlock girl… You left me… But the worst part… A warlock. You HATE warlocks…" Tears were streaming down her face, it felt like she was at the bottom of the ocean. So far down that she will never come back up to the surface. He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her forward hugging her. She put her face in the side of his shoulder by his neck and hugged him back, "I'm so sorry Cecily. I would never do anything to try to hurt you. I forgot what the faeries can do." They stood there in front of her house and hugged each other for what felt like forever.


End file.
